


Been Around the World

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer hiatus.  It's a vacation.  It's paradise.  It's agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Around the World

_Spain_.

There are girls in smooth, tight pants and thick, clunky heels tapping out a rhythm on old, polished wood. People are clapping in time and the girl in the ruffled parrot-colored gown goes pirouetting through, bird of paradise.

This is paradise.

It's hot, he's slack, content to be an observer. Mackenzie keeps texting him movie quotes, determined to stump him. She wishes. _Space Balls,_ he sends. And, _try harder, punk._

It's summer hiatus and they're free and Jared's here, smiling around a mouthful of Spanish beer, drumming out that same staccato beat with his fingertips.

Jensen slouches. _Paradise, it's paradise._

*

_Germany._

Rain and too much beer.

Swaying on cold, gray streets, holding Jared's long hair while he pukes, victim of sausages, not alcohol. If it was Rosey or Chris, he'd laugh and prod, unsheathe the claws and cut, but no one does mopey and miserable like Jared.

Jensen doesn't have much mercy for friends, but he doesn't kick puppies. Jared's somewhere in between the two.

Jared pants, hands on bent-up knees and Jensen comes up with a half-empty bottle of warm Evian.

"Suck it up." He shoves the bottle in Jared's face and cackles at his glare.

He watches Jared swallow.

*

_India_.

Fire in his belly as he relearns the difference between American Indian food and Indian Indian. Shower isn't nearly as hot. He leans his head on his curled hand. The other works slick, smooth and efficient on his cock.

Shaking, he's so close. Remembering Jared. This vacation is a cheat, all the pictures in his head to be shared with no one, a private slideshow.

He tries. Tries so hard to do it right, just be _friends_. It's not Jared's fault he's like this, that he can't _get there_ without Jared on his mind.

The evidence washes neatly down the drain.

*

_Thailand._

"Jesus, they're just kids." Jared sounds so scandalized. Jensen would laugh if he wasn't a little (okay, a lot) weirded out himself. He wants to make a joke and he can't. He just can't.

Jared gives out way too much money (not enough) for Jensen to feel comfortable and they grab a take-out dinner and go back to the hotel, Jensen watching their back trail the whole way.

 _This was a mistake_. They watch staticky, dubbed _I Love Lucy_ reruns even though the motel has cable because they relax Jared.

Tomorrow they leave the city. It will be better, then.

*

_Vietnam._

Drunk. Too drunk; that washtub shit really sneaks up.

Falling down a wall. Jared holding him up and Jensen's mumbling, "Sorry, sorry, sorry," without any idea why.

"What happened, Jen?" Jared asks and he sounds like he wants to know so Jensen answers, "Don't know if I've ev'r been s'unhappy in m'life."

Whoa. Too drunk.

"Why? Me? Because of me?"

Jensen curses and tries to slither away. That's what he does, yeah? What snakes do?

"Jesus, Jensen, you need to grow the fuck up." Jared sounds disgusted. Pissed. Then his mouth, pushing Jensen's head back into the stone.

_Hey now._

*

_Japan._

"Sometimes…"

Pressure. Wet, pointed pressure, between his spread out cheeks. So good. Jesus.

"…you have to learn to _ask_ …"

The thumbs are working it too; Jared has good thumbs. Circling the muscle, digging deep. No tension here, other than what's building in his balls.

"…for what you want."

_I want._

Jensen breaks. "Please, Jay. Please, Jay, please."

"Yeah, okay." Satisfaction like cream on a cat's whiskers and then cock. Oh, _cock_. Sliding deep, making wide. Jensen's forehead mashes the pillows, fingers and toes curl and clench.

"More," he mutters and Jared laughs.

"All you want, baby. I'll fill you up."

*

_USA_

L.A. is like the Matrix, Jensen thinks. If you have something to hide, anyone can be your enemy, everyone. Digital cameras, camera phones, video. Big Brother (and little sister and cousin Ellie from down the block) are watching you.

He feels the distance between their bodies more keenly now it's been closed and reopened. He holds himself stiff.

"Hey," Jared says, crooked ass grin. "Wanna share a cab?"

Inside, shoulders bump, their knees jostle. Jared takes up lots of room. Coats are tangled, half on Jared, half on Jensen.

Underneath, Jared's hand rides Jensen's thigh.

 _Paradise,_ Jensen thinks. _It's paradise._

**Author's Note:**

>  _I don't know where my baby is_  
>  _But I'll find him, somewhere, somehow_  
>  "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield


End file.
